<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Weren't Already Together? by beyondmilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719756">You Weren't Already Together?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmilk/pseuds/beyondmilk'>beyondmilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Practice Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondmilk/pseuds/beyondmilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving a particularly long love confession, Tsukishima tries to put an end to them once and for all. </p><p>Yamaguchi is simply along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Difficult Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi loved each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Yamaguchi, Tsukishima felt like home. He’d never tell him this truth, but it’s not like he couldn’t tell anyways. Yamaguchi’s comfort displayed itself in little actions, the way he seemed to melt as he finally sat on Tsukki’s bed, or the way he wrapped the too-big borrowed pajamas around himself to go to sleep. Yamaguchi loved being able to relax completely and open up around him, and he loved the simple comfort that came with them sitting together playing games or watching a movie. Tsukishima felt seen and understood completely when they were together, his feelings becoming transparent under Yamaguchi’s observant gaze. He loved Tsukishima in a way that only he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Tsukishima, Yamaguchi was an oasis, a source of comfort and easy conversation. He’d never tell Yamaguchi this truth, but it’s not like he couldn’t tell anyways. He waited for Yamaguchi after practice to walk home together, and he left his headphones around his neck, offering up his full attention to the conversation. The actions were small, but coming from someone as serious and withdrawn as Tsukki, it left Yamaguchi feeling special and cared for. Tsukishima loved their easy conversations and he loved being able to make him laugh. He loved Yamaguchi in a way that only he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Friday was like every other, the two boys spending the night at one of their houses and hanging out the next day. They would watch a movie or play games until they grew tired, then spend Saturday relaxing or going out to do something together. The routine had been built over many years of friendship, and they wouldn’t trade it for anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, they were sitting on Tsukishima’s bed, looking at homework together. The pajamas Yamaguchi had borrowed were long, and he had the ankles cuffed up high, his shirt sleeves pushed up to the elbows. Tsukishima sat with his long legs dangling off the bed, looking at the work in his lap. The silence grew heavy around them, and Yamaguchi broke it first, speaking calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, why have you been acting so weird these last couple of days? You barely said anything on the walk home. Are you okay?” Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima patiently, concern drawing his brows tight. At this, he simply gave a defeated sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, it’s not a big deal. It’s just...difficult to talk about.” Tsukishima looked troubled, drawing his legs up onto the bed. He sat with them crossed and looked at the floor, deep in thought. His shoulders were tense as he hunched over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable. You already know that though,” Yamaguchi smiled softly, leaning over to bump their shoulders together. Tsukishima looked up at him, his expression conflicted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you, Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi let out a small gasp at this, but didn’t press on. He could tell now wasn’t the best time to heckle Tsukki, not when he’s being this vulnerable. Tsukishima still looked incredibly stiff. Yamaguchi let out a small huff, there was no way they would be able to get work done tonight, not with him feeling like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s watch a movie! We can always finish our work later this weekend. Does that sound okay?” Tsukishima nodded at this, getting up to put a DVD into the player. Not just any DVD, but his comfort rewatch. Yamaguchi smiled knowingly, seeing the familiar case being taken out. He couldn’t remember how many times they’d watched it together growing up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to wear the DVD thin at this point.” Yamaguchi spoke softly as Tsukishima climbed back onto the bed. The movie began playing on the small TV, and he climbed under the covers, rolling his eyes at Yamaguchi’s remark. He scooted over close to the wall and held the covers open for the shorter boy to join next to him. His heart raced as he performed the familiar action, somehow more intimate than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Yamaguchi settled next to him, pulling the blankets up around them. There were only a couple of inches between them, and Tsukishima could feel the heat crawling up his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi spoke softly as he closed the gap between them, putting his arm around Tsukishima and pulling him close. At first he stiffened at the contact, and in response Yamaguchi began to gently run his fingers through the taller boy's hair, feeling him melt into his side after a moment. Tsukishima eventually turned onto his side, laying his head on the shorter boy’s chest. The movie wasn’t over before he fell asleep, Yamaguchi still stroking his hair gently with a sense of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Kei,” Yamaguchi whispered before he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Tsukishima’s head, and he quickly fell into a comfortable sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima woke up first Saturday morning, still in Yamaguchi’s arms. The sun streamed in through a small gap in the curtains, leaving patterns on the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head, looking up at Yamaguchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would talk to him about it when he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukishima laid his head back on Yamaguchi’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat and even breathing. His own heartbeat grew somewhat erratic in his chest as he remembered his dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight, Kei.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand came up to rest gently on his head, and Tsukishima startled out of his thoughts. Yamaguchi was blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He was beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi smiled softly down at him, continuing the gentle motion from the night before. Tsukishima felt chills run down his spine at the feeling, his scalp being gently scratched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh, morning Yamaguchi.” He leaned ever so slightly into the touch, still sleepy. Yamaguchi let out a soft laugh. Tsukishima never failed to amuse him. He was never a touchy-feely person, especially not in public. Having him comfortable in his arms brought Yamaguchi a sense of satisfaction that nothing else could. They laid there for a few moments, just enjoying being close and warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get breakfast, c’mon.” Yamaguchi gently pulled his hands away, urging Tsukishima out of bed. He sat up begrudgingly, and kept half an eye on Yamaguchi as he sat up and stretched. They got up and went downstairs only to find the house dark. This wasn’t an unusual sight on a Saturday morning, it simply meant Tsukishima’s mother was called into work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small note on the counter told them as much, and they set to work putting on music and making a quick breakfast together. The kitchen was small, and they brushed against each other as they moved to grab different things. The motions were familiar, them having performed this elaborate dance many times together before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they sat together at the small table eating, listening to the music usually confined to Tsukishima’s headphones. Yamaguchi was looking down at his plate, bobbing his head to the song when Tsukishima spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a weird question,” he shifted in his seat, looking at Yamaguchi. His hair was still messy from sleep, the sleeves on the pajama shirt still half rolled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Tsukki?” Yamaguchi turned his attention to Tsukishima, watching him fumble. The sight would be completely foreign to anyone else, and it had been a long time since even Yamaguchi had seen him look this </span>
  <span>awkward</span>
  <span> about something. Tsukishima glued his eyes to the table, speaking quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you pretend to date me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat passed, and then another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Yamaguchi asked finally, a blush rising steadily. Tsukishima paused the music, then opened his mouth to try again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you pretend to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I heard you Tsukki. Why though? Is this what you wanted to talk about yesterday?” Yamaguchi was trying to connect the dots in his head, but things just weren’t adding up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a problem, and this would help solve it. But don’t feel pressured, please. If you’re uncomfortable with the idea then forget I said anything. Actually, go ahead and forget, this is stupid.” His voice stayed close to it’s usual monotone, but his words sped up as he continued. He blushed ever so slightly, looking angry at himself for even mentioning it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Tsukki. You know I’m here for you, I’ll help you if you need it. Now, what sort of problem are we talking about here?” He looked at Tsukishima patiently, consciously trying to stay composed. His blush betrayed how flustered he was, but he was significantly calmer than Tsukki at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that girl that confessed to me on Wednesday?” Yamaguchi nodded, looking at Tsukishima intently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she was being really pushy. I wound up just telling her I was seeing someone to get her to leave me alone.” Tsukishima grimaced at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that someone was me?” Yamaguchi looked on in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah. I’m sorry to drag you into this Yamaguchi, don’t feel like you have to do anything, really. I just thought it might be more convincing if you played along for a while.” Yamaguchi thought it over for a moment. This was a chance to get even closer to Tsukishima, and get the girls to give him some space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can play along. If anything, you’ll get left alone now,” He offered a small smile to Tsukishima, “No more waiting for you to get done getting confessed to.” Tsukishima visibly relaxed, his blush fading a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I owe you one Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima got up with their now-empty plates, and began doing the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do we do? I mean, it’s not like either of us have dated anyone,” Yamaguchi found himself blushing at the thought of acting like a couple with Tsukishima. He stood next to him at the sink, drying the dishes and putting them away as he continued washing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is, unless you have something you’re not telling me?” Yamaguchi said it with a smile, bumping his hip into Tsukishima’s playfully as he moved to put something away on his other side. Tsukishima blushed lightly, glad he didn’t have to make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess holding hands would be an easy start. I don’t think we’ll need to change how we act too much to be honest.” Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi as he spoke, the boy's slender frame moving easily around the small kitchen to put away the pans they cooked with. They made quick work of the dishes, Tsukishima just finishing up and draining the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty sure there’s some people who already think we’re dating anyways.” Yamaguchi laughed as he spoke, giving Tsukishima the most comforting smile he could. He could see how tense the taller boy still was, and Yamaguchi stepped behind him and reached up, placing his hands on his shoulders. He began to gently rub circles with his thumbs at the base of Tsukishima’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, relax, okay? I told you I’m okay with this, I wouldn’t agree if I was uncomfortable with it, Tsukki.” His soft spoken words combined with the touch began to set Tsukishima at ease. He sighed softly and leaned into the touch ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei.” Tsukishima’s voice came out rough, just above a whisper. He cleared his throat, and Yamaguchi pulled his hands away surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Kei. That’s what we’d do if we were dating, right?” Tsukishima spoke with his usual confidence this time. Yamaguchi placed his chin on Kei’s shoulder, his voice soft in his ear when he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay! Then you should call me Tadashi, Kei.” His voice sent a shiver down Kei’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi…” Kei said it quietly, and Tadashi wouldn’t have heard it had he been any further back. He blushed violently, pulling back his chin and taking a couple of steps backwards. He avoided eye contact with Kei, hands rising to cover his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we still have homework to do!” Tadashi spoke quickly, turning to go upstairs in an attempt to hide his red face. Kei followed him, his face a similar shade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had difficulty finishing their work for different reasons today, but they eventually got it done. They sat together on the bed again working. Tadashi was brimming with questions after the silence, having let his mind wander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will we have to kiss?” Tadashi asked quietly, trying not to disturb the focused atmosphere they had created.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t see how we’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do anything. But, I don’t know. Like you mentioned, we’ve never dated anyone before, it may be best to prepare for… that...” Kei trailed off, seeming to be deep in thought. He didn’t want to take advantage of Tadashi’s kindness, but the opportunity was enticing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Tadashi thought for a moment before speaking again, “Do you think we should...practice?” A bright blush started creeping up Kei’s neck, betraying his answer before he could reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather be safe than sorry,” Kei tried to give a logical answer, avoiding eye contact with Tadashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Tadashi said softly, and scooted closer to him on the bed. His left hand leaned on the bed next to Kei, and his right hand reached up to cup Kei’s cheek. Tadashi angled Kei’s face up and looked at his eyes, studying him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” Tadashi whispered, his face only inches from Kei’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah,” Kei whispered, his voice hoarse. Tadashi leaned forward, and Kei shifted up to meet him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was quick and sweet, and they pulled back gently to look at each other. They were still so close, Tadashi’s freckles seemed to blur on his cheeks. Kei’s heart was beating out of his chest, and he closed his eyes, leaning forward to close that small gap again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time the kiss was more fluid, them moving easily with each other. After a moment, Tadashi’s tongue swept across Kei’s bottom lip, and he opened his mouth with a gentle gasp. Tadashi let his left hand slide back even further, lacing his fingers with Kei’s on the bed. Kei reached up with his unoccupied hand to feel Tadashi’s side, sliding up under his shirt, exploring. Kei felt Tadashi’s chest heave under his hand. Then, a sound broke the atmosphere they had created. Tadashi’s phone was ringing, the sound intrusive in the quiet room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi’s hand left Kei’s cheek, moving around to thread through his hair, pulling him tight for one last moment. Then Tadashi pulled away, his face bright red. Kei slowly slid his hand out of his shirt, blushing as he realized the intimacy of the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry, that was a lot,” Kei stammered, looking at Tadashi hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we’ll be okay if we need to kiss,” Tadashi smiled as he retreated out of Kei’s personal space. He quickly picked up the phone, hoping to answer before it went to voicemail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?...Yeah, I’m on my way....Sorry, I lost track of time...Sorry...I’ll be home soon...Love you too mom.” Tadashi sounded flustered, speaking too fast. Kei watched him while he was on the phone, feeling his heart rate return close to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I need to get going,” Tadashi grimaced as he stood, gathering his things. His face was still a bright shade of pink as he moved around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. See you Monday,” Kei spoke quietly, walking Tadashi out to the front door and saying goodbye.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Interesting Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akiteru can't cook, and Kei and Tadashi have to deal with the consequences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Kei!” Tadashi smiled easily at him on Monday morning, any awkwardness or residual tension seemingly long gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Tadashi,” Kei stepped over to the light post Tadashi stood under, the spot they always met at to walk to school together. Conversation was easy between them, until they got a couple of blocks away from the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Come here,” Tadashi stepped closer to him as the school came into view, and slid his hand into Kei’s. His fingers were long and thin, and the size of his palm had become foreign to Tadashi in the last few years. It’d been a long time since they’d held hands like this, probably since they’d played together as kids outside. Kei’s hands had become callused from practice and Tadashi was sure his hands felt similar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh,” Kei blushed and kept his eyes forward, letting his steps fall into sync with Tadashi’s. He gave Tadashi’s hand a small squeeze, committing the feeling to memory. When they got to the school, they quickly walked up to the club room to get ready for practice, hands still clasped between them. When they opened the door, only Tanaka and Nishinoya were inside getting ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Tadashi called out good-naturedly to the two boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning! Hey, nice to see you two showing some affection. Tsukishima, show your boyfriend some love more often!” Tanaka spoke in a voice that was just a little too loud for the small club room, clapping Kei on the shoulder as he stepped past to go to the gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Huh?” Kei spluttered, eyes wide. Tadashi laughed softly beside him, watching Kei struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t act like it’s a secret. It’s not like you guys try to hide it!” Noya spoke with certainty in his voice, giving the two boys a wide grin as he walked out of the club room to join Tanaka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I did think there’d be some people who expected it,” Tadashi chuckled lightly as he spoke, unbothered by the attention. Kei, on the other hand, pulled his hand from Tadashi’s grasp and walked over to get changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Tadashi,” Kei was flustered by their teammates' comments. He had to wonder, how obvious had his crush on the other boy been this whole time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kei!” Tadashi smiled easily, getting changed along with Kei. They headed down to the gym together, trying to fall into a normal routine. Everyone in the gym was already preparing for practice, and they fell alongside them without any more comments being made. Eventually practice ended, and everyone went their separate ways for class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised no one else said anything,” Tadashi admitted as he walked beside Kei to class, coming close enough to hold his hand. Their fingers intertwined easily, and once again Kei gave Tadashi’s hand a small squeeze. He blushed slightly as the shorter boy returned the small motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Said anything about what?” Hinata walked up behind them with Kageyama, listening on curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-We’re dating…” Tadashi spoke up shyly, ignoring the glare Kei shot his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t already together?” Kageyama asked the question honestly, but it flustered Kei nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Kei was becoming more and more exasperated with the conversation, and pulled Tadashi along with him to walk faster to class. Tadashi offered up a small smile and a wave to the two boys over his shoulder as Kei ushered them away. Kageyama and Hinata hung back, letting the two make a bit of an escape from the uncomfortable conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They really like each other, huh Yama-kun?” Kageyama nodded thoughtfully, walking with Hinata to class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After school they walked home hand in hand, only parting outside of Kei’s house. They entered and headed upstairs to Kei’s room, the rooms dark with his mother still at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, were we convincing enough Kei?” Tadashi looked over expectantly, seeing Kei looking down, flustered after the day they’d had. No one had tried to confess to Kei, instead people looked on in wonder as Kei made attempts at displays of affection. He had let his hands trail down Tadashi's back as they walked, grabbing the tail of his shirt gently and letting himself be led along as he changed the song playing in his headphones. He blushed a bit thinking back on it. It felt normal, comfortable even, to be this close to Tadashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most people thought we were together already. We won’t need to do as much as I thought,” Kei’s brows furrowed as he spoke, looking down. Tadashi didn’t want to question why he looked disappointed. He also didn’t want to think about the fact that he was probably making the same face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that just makes it even easier! Lighten up, Tsukki.” Tadashi was trying and failing to be casual about it, pulling out the familiar nickname. He reached over to ruffle the other boy's hair, a small attempt to dispel the heaviness that had settled over the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. We can probably stop acting if you want, I know it’s a burden. At the very least we don’t really need to do anything physical,” Kei posed the idea quietly, scooting closer to Tadashi so he’d continue playing with his short hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stop it. I agreed, I’m not going to back out now. Come here,” He pulled Kei closer, urging him to lay his head in his lap. He leaned back into Tadashi gently, eventually letting his head come to rest on the other boy’s thighs. Tadashi massaged his scalp, looking down at the blond boy’s face as he slowly relaxed into the touch. First his eyebrows unfurrowed, then he released the tension in his jaw. Eventually he became drowsy, letting Tadashi continue his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm sorry, Tadashi,” Kei mumbled as he fell into his sleepy state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be,” Tadashi spoke gently, leaning back against the wall to get more comfortable. Their homework could wait. This was more important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite their conversation Monday evening, Kei wasn’t too inclined to stop holding Tadashi’s hands. Tadashi didn’t seem to change his pattern either, if anything he grew more comfortable offering up idle touches. In private they held each other without a problem, but public affection was...different. Kei felt the stares of their classmates more than before. No one had said anything, but he could feel their attention, and he didn’t particularly enjoy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadashi didn’t seem uncomfortable though, so Kei wasn’t upset. If anything, Tadashi liked being given the extra attention from Kei. He could already understand Kei’s feelings quite well through his words, subtle shifts in his body language. After all, they’d spent years close to each other. But there was something extremely intimate about feeling his hand tighten around Tadashi’s as they talked, or having a small tug on the back of his shirt if he was walking in front of Kei in the hallway. Even actions like a hand on Tadashi’s shoulder felt special, even though he was used to the simple action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time their Friday evening ritual rolled around, they were closer than they’d ever felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we don’t have any work to get done!” Tadashi smiled up at Kei as they walked home together, his thumb rubbing the back of Kei’s hand. Kei had a faint blush on his cheeks, barely noticeable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Do you want to watch a movie? I chose last week, it’d be your turn to pick,” Kei watched Tadashi’s eyes light up as he thought about what the evening would entail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Tadashi was thinking more about how they had fallen asleep together last weekend than the movie. He blushed at the memory, looking forward to another evening of cuddling Kei. He pulled him along a bit faster, his street coming into view. They quickly found themselves back in Kei’s room, throwing on more comfortable clothes and sitting together on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my mom is out of town this weekend, so I think Akiteru was coming by with dinner. Is that okay?” He seemed like he was less okay with it than Tadashi as he asked the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Kei! It’ll be nice to see him, it’s been a while,” Tadashi laughed easily at the look on his face. The brothers still weren’t very close, even though Kei had recently spent a lot of time trying to forgive him. He still wasn’t sure how to interact with Akiteru, and it was painfully obvious whenever they were alone with each other. Akiteru was simply glad to have Kei closer to him, not to mention his pride for the younger boy’s accomplishments. He understood Kei’s anger with him, and could only do his best to apologize and move forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He should be by in an hour or two then. Until then, do you want to watch that movie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Tadashi got up quickly, hopping over to the small shelf where Kei kept some of their favorite DVDs. He quickly picked one and popped it into the player, then turned back to the bed. Kei was already under the covers, leaning so he was sitting upright. He held out an arm and Tadashi slid up next to him, a small smile playing on his lips. Kei blushed, and was glad that the shorter boy couldn’t see him from his current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to hate me, Tsukki,” Tadashi spoke with a mischievous grin, poking him in the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you d-” He was cut off by a scream from the TV, an old horror movie playing. There wasn’t anything particularly scary about it, but Tadashi took the opportunity to bury his face in Kei’s chest, laughing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on Tadashi! This movie is awful,” he was as upset as he could be with Tadashi laying practically on top of him. He placed his hand on Tadashi’s back and held him close. He gently scratched on the other boy’s back, making him sigh and melt into Kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I picked it?” Tadashi was content to lie there with him, letting the gentle motion relax him. Kei muttered something about him ‘plotting’, and sighed. Eventually they dozed off, the bad sound effects lulling them to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akiteru tried his best, he really did. He was never great at cooking, but he wanted to do something nice for Kei. He saw the second pair of shoes and heard the muffled TV coming from upstairs when he entered the house, and he made an effort not to make too much noise. Kei knew he was coming, but he could still try and surprise the boys with a fully cooked meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought Kei would’ve come downstairs when the food began to burn, if only to make some comment about Akiteru’s lack of ability. It came as a sort of shock when the boy made no appearance. He tried to salvage it as best as he could, scraping off the burned parts and hoping it would taste okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kei! Dinner’s ready!” Akiteru yelled loud enough to be heard upstairs, but there was no reply. After a moment he started heading upstairs, knocking lightly on Kei’s door. He pushed it open only to see the two boys cuddled up together, a movie playing in the background. He smiled softly to himself. They had always been attached at the hip, and he was glad to see nothing had changed. He walked over to tap Kei, waking him up as gently as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, come down in a few, dinner’s going to get cold,” Akiteru watched his eyes open slowly, blinking up at him. Kei’s brow began to furrow, and he quickly made his escape before he could get mad at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tadashi, come on,” Kei shifted slightly beneath him, moving to get up. Tadashi groaned as he was moved, slowly waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner time?” He asked sleepily, getting off of Kei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go,” They got up slowly, and went downstairs to meet up with Akiteru. He was still trying to hide some of the evidence of his cooking when they entered the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tadashi! It’s been a while, how have you been?” Akiteru smiled down at him, passing them plates from the cupboard. They got their food and caught up over dinner, Kei only making a little fun of Akiteru for his cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner Akiteru went to his old room, settling in for the weekend. The two boys went back upstairs to hang out again, sitting together on the bed and listening to music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go do something this weekend?” Kei rubbed Tadashi’s back absently, and the other boy leaned into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, like a date?” Tadashi grinned playfully at Kei, poking his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not...it could be fun,” Kei answered him honestly, his face bright red as he considered the honesty the comment held.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking me out, Kei?” Tadashi turned his head to look at him, not realizing how close their faces would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s usually what it’s called, yes.” While his tone was monotone, a slight shake to his breath betrayed how nervous he was. Tadashi let out a quiet laugh, backing up a few inches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go to the park, there’s supposed to be a festival this weekend,” Tadashi’s eyes lit up as he spoke. They had gone to festivals together growing up, and it would be fun to go again now that they’re older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like fun. It’s a date,” Kei said it softly, reaching down and intertwining his fingers with Tadashi’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Day at the Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They woke up slowly, letting the sky grow light as they held each other. The sun seemed to give them a bit of extra time to relax this morning, the light crawling slowly across the room. Kei watched it sleepily, rubbing small circles on Tadashi’s back. The smaller boy had fallen asleep on top of him, giving Kei a wonderful view. He looked lovely when he was asleep, his long eyelashes dark against freckled cheeks. His green hair was soft in Kei’s hand, his long fingers twirling it gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kei let his hair slip from his fingers and moved to cup his cheek gently. Tadashi slept on peacefully, undisturbed by Kei’s gentle touches. Very slowly Kei moved in, brushing a kiss on the tip of Tadashi’s nose. His face flushed bright red as Tadashi’s eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too,” Tadashi smiled easily up at him, holding Kei tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Kei’s face was reaching new shades of red, and Tadashi laughed softly at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be. Come here,” Tadashi reached up, holding Kei’s warm cheek. He gently kissed his forehead, then pressed their foreheads together. He looked him in the eyes intently, his cheeks blushing furiously as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we’re even,” Tadashi whispered, smiling as Kei grew more comfortable with their position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a strawberry,” Kei whispered back, smiling as Tadashi moved back, covering his face. He flopped down next to Kei, his hands keeping his freckled cheeks concealed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsukki.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His groans were drowned out by Kei’s laughter. Tadashi elbowed him, rolling to face away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, c’mon Tadashi. You aren’t getting shy now, are you?” As Kei spoke, he leaned over and threw an arm around Tadashi. He pulled him close, feeling his body warm next to his own. He was able to tease him, even if it did embarrass the both of them immensely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I ever be shy around you?” The moment of honesty shocked Kei, his chest tightening at the words. Tadashi had snuggled back into his side, and they were pressed tight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get up, look at how late it is already!” Tadashi spoke again, moving to get up over Kei. Kei watched him move, and got up to join him. They went downstairs and found Akiteru in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning! Are you guys hungry?” Akiteru beamed at the boys, and ignored the pan he had on the stove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Tadashi glanced from the pan to Kei, hesitant to eat more of Akiteru’s attempts at kindness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re leaving soon, we’ll eat while we’re out,” Kei spoke up quickly, pulling Tadashi back towards his room. Tadashi smothered a laugh as he was pulled along, their fingers intertwined between them. They didn’t speak until the door was shut safely behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good call,” Tadashi giggled as he spoke, letting go of Kei’s hand and moving to get ready for the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways, are you ready for our hot date?” Tadashi threw a hip out, bumping into Kei as he walked past to get clothes for the day. Kei’s long fingers played nervously with each other, and he watched Tadashi rifle through his drawers, choosing which outfit he would steal. A blush rose in his cheeks as he looked at the smaller boy’s figure. He was surprisingly athletic, considering how soft he seemed. He could see the muscles in the other boy's arms becoming more defined, a result of all the extra practice to be sure. Tadashi looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised at Kei.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must not be that excited, huh?” Kei felt his throat tighten at this, his face growing red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m really glad we get to hang out today. I mean, since it’s special. I-I think it is anyway,” Kei stumbled, avoiding Tadashi’s gaze. The other boy walked closer, clothes forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now?” Tadashi was only half joking, concern edging into his voice as he spoke. He placed a hand on Kei’s shoulder, grounding him as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me. There’s nothing to worry about, okay? We’ll have fun!” Kei risked a glance up at Tadashi’s face. He nodded quickly and leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to Tadashi’s forehead. Tadashi flushed and looked up to meet Kei’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. You still look like a strawberry though.” He smiled as he went to pick his own clothes, glad the other boy didn’t recognize his embarrassment for what it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to the park with their hands joined, Tadashi swinging them slightly between them. It felt natural to the both of them, and Kei had honestly forgotten they were holding hands until they had to part to hold their food while they walked. Finding a place to sit wasn’t hard, there were benches spaced nicely along the path they walked. They sat together and ate slowly, watching the day turn into afternoon. They talked and laughed about nothing at all, and looked at the beautiful scenery of the park. When they were finished eating, they began to walk again. Neither had to say their destination, the playground already coming into view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the afternoon playing and basking in the nostalgia the place brought. They could see the festival from where they were, vendors selling things, and people setting up lights for after the sun sets at the festival. Tadashi and Kei sat together on the swing set, watching the commotion from afar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This brings back memories, huh Tsukki?” Tadashi brought out the nickname, making them both remember how things used to be. It was bittersweet to remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m glad I met you, Tadashi.” He looked over at Tadashi, meeting his eyes seriously. Tadashi smiled, letting his hand meet Kei’s between the swings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad I met you too. I-,” He stopped himself short. In an instant Tadashi realized he’d never said those words to Kei before. Kei smiled over at Tadashi, and then shifted to look back over to the stalls lined up in the park. The lights came on as the sun fully set, and Kei stood up. Their hands parted for just a moment, and for a second in the soft light Tadashi swore Kei looked a little bit sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go see it all lit up. C’mon,” They walked together, pressed close to each other. Kei’s hand was on Tadashi’s shoulder, holding him tightly. They saw stalls filled with all kinds of things, and they stopped to buy things as they walked. Kei looked down at Tadashi whenever he got excited, talking about whatever interesting thing he saw and wanted to buy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, Tadashi,” In a moment of weakness, Kei spoke softly, looking at Tadashi’s eyes all lit up as he spoke. His words halted in a moment, and he looked up at Kei in wonder. Tadashi’s chest ached, a smile growing on his face. Tadashi took a moment to reply, his face becoming serious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… thank you, Kei. I’ve been thinking about this for a while. I- ...I want to stop pretending, if it’s going to be like this. I can’t stand it,” Tadashi spoke with a sharp edge to his voice. Kei stepped back, giving him space immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, this was a bad idea-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s honestly getting ridiculous at this point Tsukki. We might as well just date for real. I mean, I love you, it has to be painfully obvious by now, right? So date me, Kei. For real,” Tadashi looked up with a fire in his eyes, his heart racing. Now it was Kei’s turn to ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me. I love you, Kei,” Tadashi smiled up at the blushing boy, seeing him falter as he tried to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tadashi,” Kei answered truthfully, his face deadly serious. Tadashi let out a small giggle at the expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, will you be my boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course!” Kei was enthusiastic in his answer. He stepped forward and laced his fingers with Tadashi’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad. Let’s go home now, aren’t we ordering food tonight?” Tadashi swung their hands slightly as they started to walk down the path and out of the park. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Akiteru’s food was a mess. Sorry you had to eat it,” Kei sighed thinking about the dinner with his brother the night before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that bad, if I’m being honest. Oh, and we’re even now!” Tadashi smiled broadly up at Kei, confusing the taller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agreed to fake-date you, you agreed to real-date me! So, we’re even,” Tadashi laughed thinking about the circumstances. Kei blushed brightly, remembering the awkward start they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Tadashi!” He said it playfully, looking away to hide his blush. Tadashi bumped their shoulders together and replied easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Kei! I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tadashi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for being patient! Nearly 2 months later and I was finally able to finish this little story. I hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing. </p>
<p>Thank you! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>